


papier mâché

by hailynx



Series: 천천히 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shikigami, Angst, Crack, Crime, Deities, Fluff, Life Cycle, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Chronological, OT12 - Freeform, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Samsāra, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Stop</i>, Lu Han chants, <i>stop</i>. The only thing that time can promise is another chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	papier mâché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woahsehun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=woahsehun).



> Originally written for Krishanthemums.  
> I do not own EXO.  
> A huge thank you to L for editing/proof-reading! All remaining errors are mine.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

The moment the deed is done, Yifan manages a sighs in relief. He lets go of the tension, muscles loosening and the small piece of ink stained paper slips away. It lands in the oil, followed by the lighter that sets the empty warehouse ablaze. The flame follows the line of oil in a mock domino effect. Where the oil is condensed, the orange, red and yellow blooms like flowers. Although they are far in the woods, it is bound to catch attention so Yifan is ready to go. His companion, however, is not. A rush of air comes in retaliation, styling Yifan’s hair a dozen times in the span of a few seconds. Yifan is forced to turn around to face rebellious white hair and angry molten brown eyes.

 

“Spare me, Lu Han,” Yifan frowns at him. “You know that oxygen aids fire, right?”

 

Lu Han snarls and causes the droplets of oil clinging onto the ends of his cotton white locks to shake off onto his pale complexion. Yifan should feel bad, but the desensitised parts of him say otherwise. This is normal for them and he doesn’t feel the need to change that. The distance that they have is good enough. Even though the heat is spreading and the flame engulfs everything in its way, Yifan doesn’t intervene. That will be cutting it close.

 

_“Choose one or the other asshole!”_

 

Yifan rolls his eyes, ignoring both the complaint and the insult. He remains on standby and watches as everything burns the way that they had planned it. Lu Han is meant to be excluded, but that part is adjustable, like a watches’ band. This is revenge for all the times that Lu Han had scared and threatened him with death. Lu Han knows that—it’s a part of their routine—but that doesn’t stop him from voicing his complaints. Having friends like Jongdae and Yixing, has taught Lu Han that he must never go down without a fight.

 

Yifan snorts, drawing a flame to his cigarette before fitting it between his lips. “Maybe next time, Lu.”

 

As he exits the premises, he pulls out his phone and dials the client. The call is short and is cut off by the client when satisfactory answers are given. When he gets home, Yifan follows routine to clean up. Yifan steps out of the shower with a towel on his head, all comfortable and relaxed. He hops onto the computer and checks his bank accounts to make sure that the right amounts of money have been transferred. Once he’s made sure that the payment comes as a direct transfer instead of a cheque, he is happy to burns the contact details. After his hair dries turns into bed. He hopes to sleep well, warding off lingering thoughts about the possible headlines that will appear when he wakes.

 

Despite his efforts, there is no escape when morning comes. On screen is detective Oh Sehun, who looks bored and disgruntled. His face is graced with lazy eyes and his throat a dull tone, even as he informs the public of the recent arson. Next to him is his partner, detective Do Kyungsoo. Instead of Sehun, Yifan is more wary of Kyungsoo, whose eyes are large like a newborn child’s, but dangerous in their piercing nature. Kyungsoo is scary. Often, he stares the camera down as if he’s trying to bore into Yifan’s soul.

 

The breakout of the fire is on report but they have no leads. There’s nothing left but a charred body. They have yet to identify the burnt victim and investigation findings will be released as they find them. Yifan changes the channel to find something else, but every one of them is reporting the same case. They’re already withholding information. It’s not always a murder. Occasionally, he will receive retrieval tasks and other random assignments, but Yifan is certain that his pursuers have made the connection. They have a pattern and a trend, because Lu Han has a signature—a tiny deer inscription left behind to tease. Sometimes Yifan worries about it but Lu Han never makes mistakes.

 

“Don’t let me catch your tail,” Sehun threatens on SBS, eyes shining with promise. Kyungsoo steals a glance at his partner, eyes dead as he snorts. Sehun nudges him back, spiteful and makes another statement on MBC. “You can’t run forever.”

 

Sehun makes the threat with sure purpose. Lu Han had pointed out that Sehun has a source of light. When he said it, his tone had been playful and a tinge nostalgic. Yifan never finds out anymore than a surname of Park. He has no means to gather the information he needs so he relies on Lu Han. Yifan is sure that that is a part of Lu Han’s plan to keep him in check. Yifan doesn’t fear the world or the repercussions in his choice of profession. Nothing can scare him more than Lu Han. There’s no way that Yifan will lose here and now. If it were to happen, it would have been in the summer when he was ten and it would have been at Lu Han’s hands.

 

 

 

 

 

The next job is annoying. Yifan travels and Lu Han is summoned in an unknown place. The sudden change and the new demands grate on Lu Han’s nerves. Lu Han expresses his dissatisfaction by nagging because he knows that the constant sound annoys Yifan the most. Travelling together is unreasonable. Lu Han should know that by now. Yifan will never be able to sit on a plane in peace with Lu Han by his side. The other passengers will be witness to his insanity. He will be noticed and marked. That’s just asking for trouble when he doesn’t need it.

 

“Can you please,” Yifan sighs, “Give me a minute, or two?”

 

Asking for such minimal numbers is a trained habit. Lu Han will accept no less than humble, as he is a deity to be worshipped if one is searching for good fortune. Yifan forces himself to look at his surroundings and focuses on the important task at hand. Despite Lu Han’s distraction, Yifan walks around the warehouse in strict scrutiny. He studies every corner of the building and stops when he spots small paper manikins stuck on the wall. Going up to it, Yifan peels it off the surface and stuffs it into his pocket. There are several scatted around and Yifan needs to collect them all—they’re incriminating. Lu Han had used them to help with the information gathering component of their task. It is efficient because it allows Lu Han to move from one place to another, quick and easy.

 

Yifan searches for the scattered paper manikins and frowns, wondering which the best approach to take for today’s clean up procedure. There are only unconscious bodies today so there isn’t a need to char it. What they have come to retrieve is already in their hands, thanks to the nature of Lu Han’s information gathering technique. They have a few options to clean up but Lu Han likes fires. He’d said that he likes to tick a certain someone off, but another fire is too risky in regards to the public eye. Yifan doesn’t see why it wouldn’t help them to assist their pursuers in keeping his identity away from the public.

 

Noting Lu Han’s bad mood, Yifan pretends to search for a compromise, “Can we change it up today?”

 

There are things that Yifan worries about it even though he knows that no one will believe in it. Although Lu Han is special, Yifan always goes the extra mile to deal with the security cameras every time they are entrusted with an assignment. Thanks to Fei, Yifan is informed that the idea of an accomplice has come to the table before. There is no way that they will find Lu Han, but Yifan still finds himself worrying. Technology of today speaks volumes more than old traditional myths that have more often than not, been used to scare children into their beds. It’s an unthinkable theory to propose and most will reject it, but there’s always the off chance that the desperate will buy into it.

 

 _“Yifan,”_ Lu Han frowns, brows furrowed and he unfolds his arms to poke at Yifan’s arm. He’s worked hard today and they can idle, but Yifan is asking for more? Ridiculous. _“Are you listening to me?”_

 

Yifan turns to Lu Han, glances over his form and then sighs. Of course he had been. That’s not even a valid question. There’s no way to escape Lu Han’s voice, but that’s not even what Yifan wants. When Lu Han speaks with calm, his voice is soothing and Yifan finds comfort in that. It reminds him of their first meeting. Lu Han had been calm despite everything and Yifan can relax in that. It’s familiar and safe. However, that’s something for Yifan to keep close and well hidden. Lu Han doesn’t need to get his hands on another one of Yifan’s weakness. He already knows too many.

 

“You’re talking too much,” Yifan heaves a sigh. Lu Han also jumps around too much. Yifan is already lost track of which complaint he’s on. “Is it possible for you to suffer from bipolar?”

 

Lu Han shuts his mouth, confused for a moment but Yifan’s small smile, sets him back on track. He ignores the warning and the human reference. He’s a worker and he has ‘rights’—that’s what they call it these days, don’t they? Yifan frowns again, in warning and narrows his eyes. As much as he’s grown fond of Lu Han over the years, there’s only so much that he can take.

 

Lu Han crosses his arms and knits his brows together, confused, _“Shouldn’t you be better to me?”_

 

“I’m plenty good to you,” Yifan throws back at him, picks up a stray manikin.

 

It’s true to an extent. Yifan is a good conjurer. There are only few moments where he has given up. Most of the time, Yifan retaliates with a fixed glare to show Lu Han. Yifan likes playing nice because being upset uses too much energy. If he’s upset, it is because Lu Han pushes too far. It is rare that Yifan gets upset because of the weight of his own actions. He chooses them so he has to live with them. He doesn’t have a problem with himself. It is for moments like these that Lu Han remembers the details of their adventures, so that he can make his arguments. Yifan is a bit easy to tease when Lu Han pokes the emotional guilt at the right angle.

 

 _“As if,”_ Lu Han hisses at him. _“Six months ago you attempt to burn me to ashes.”_

 

How the times have changed. Lu Han still remembers the days where Yifan had had trouble getting Lu Han to comply. When he was younger, he had often asked for Lu Han’s help regarding everything. As Yifan grew, they had gotten to the point where the relationship was balanced. At that point most things were mutual because Lu Han had a difficult time keeping up with the developments of the world. But now, with well developed competence in the art, Yifan takes hold of the power within their relationship.

 

Yifan doesn’t deny the truth. It was paper back then, but it was still Lu Han. Summoning Lu Han is easy—it has become so easy, Yifan’s tempted to do it all the time—getting rid of him is the hard part. Yifan doesn’t ever think that it’s nice to get rid of Lu Han. It’s not hard. The act is easy, even a child can manage it. The difficulty is on his heart. The act of destroying the paper and discarding Lu Han as if he’s not important doesn’t sit well with Yifan, but there’s no other way around it. He can’t have Lu Han around twenty four seven. It will drive him insane.

 

Yifan does a final inspection and Lu Han follows him around, shooting his mouth off. He picks up a total of fifteen paper manikins from all corners of the place and pockets them with care. They change it up from time to time but this part is always the same. Yifan picks up the items that may be incriminating and rests it on his gloves. Lu Han continues his list but every act comes out of practice. The items that sit within Yifan’s palm are destroyed, one after the other. Lu Han sends it away with ease, as if the item had never been in the first place.

 

Finally, Yifan secures the blueprint and tucks it into a folder for safety. The warehouse should now be empty of any evidence that may have hinted at their presence. Yifan exits the building and leaves all the doors and windows open. A fire won’t do today but Lu Han’s capabilities are near endless. Yifan asks for a storm and Lu Han complies with enchantments on his lips before he returns to his complaints. It would be good if they could be drowned out by the sound of the storm, but Yifan hears every word, loud and clear.

 

Without a choice Yifan listens to Lu Han’s complaints as he lists the events. Yifan zones out but nods along when Lu Han gives him a sharp glare. It’s no longer a test of Yifan’s tolerance, but more so Lu Han’s ability to continue complaining. However, Lu Han’s voice starts to ring in his head. It goes in and out, bounces back in again until the sound is sharp and painful. There is no room for his voice to escape because Yifan is the only one capable of hearing him in this form. Yifan listens until Lu Han runs out of things to say. When he starts repeating himself, Yifan considers his obligation over.

 

Lu Han spots the motion and the frown deepens in his skin. _“Wu Yifan, don’t you—”_

 

“See you,” Yifan informs with a smug grin and beings tearing the square cut summoning paper in two. “Lu Han.”

 

Lu Han curses and Yifan frowns. He doesn’t like it when Lu Han curses. It doesn’t match the serene image that often floats in Yifan’s mind of his first spotting of the spiritual deer. He’s certain that they are one and the same. Over the years, however, the contrast that has become clear is stunning. There is no doubt though, because when Lu Han has his mouth shut and isn’t biting, he’s the same. Yifan is fond of that image, especially those beautiful doe eyes.

 

_“Screw—”_

 

This is the last straw. Yifan pulls his hands apart. The full rip occurs right down Lu Han’s conjured image and the soul particles disperses into thin air. Though he feels lonely without company, Yifan sighs in relief for the quiet. When he looks back down at his hands, he sighs. The ink is smudged and the broken paper but he pockets it with care before making his way back to the base.

 

 

 

 

 

The blood splatters, covering Yifan’s whole body like a veil. He didn’t think it was possible to tear a human’s body apart like that. It happened all so quickly, so smoothly. The body hadn’t even given a fight. He had thought that they were strong. Humans have fight or flight up their sleeves, but in theory, it’s not as easy as it sounds. Or maybe, whatever it was that was attacking was stronger than that, faster than that. The body that he had wanted to tear apart with his own hands is now splayed in pieces across his home tiles. The nerves are still fighting back with one last twitch but there’s no way to recover. In an instant, his anger is pacified. This is when Yifan discovers that tearing a body apart isn’t what he had wanted to do at all.

 

Instead of satisfaction, fear comes in its place. Every one of his senses kicks in and his surroundings come into view, heightened. The stench of blood filling the air is the strongest. He can feel the splattered wine red sliding down his face and then drying on his clothes. His pants are also disgusting. They are stained with a mix of blood and urine and sweat clings to his skin like a protective layer. But there’s a mismatch of a serene white deer in all of this. Before him, stands a shining deer, all bright white and soft silky fur. The heart running in his chest out of fear is seized by confusion. Why is there a deer in front of him right now? He doesn’t even have the words to ask because how can a deer understand him?

 

As if reading him, the deer turns around with a sneer. Yifan can see it now in clarity and the thing that stands out is the black pentagon inked on its left eyelid. Yifan recognises the symbol. It’s the same symbol that represents the five elements, as his mother had taught. The deer trudges closer, heel clopping against the tiles as it closes in. Up close, the deer is anything but tranquil and serene. The white deer’s eyes, contrary to its body are gloomy, almost black and hollow as it stares at Yifan.

 

 _“Oho?”_ The deer peers down and if a deer can smirk, then Yifan can say with certainty that that is what it is doing. _“Are you scared kiddo?”_

 

Yifan shrinks further into himself. Fear seeps out of every one of his pores and Lu Han thrives in it. The possibilities here are endless and they flash in his mind as a reminder. There are so many things Lu Han can gain from a weak conjurer. If Yifan doesn’t dispel the summoning and continues to succumb, Lu Han will be able to escape the confines of ink and paper. Although it shouldn’t be, the thought is delightful, feathering chills down his spine. It’s tempting. The feeling is airy but it’s also instinctual, rather than decisional. It is easy for Lu Han to give in but when it comes down to it, Yifan wouldn’t be Lu Han’s pick for possession. He is, however, fascinated by the boy. The seal on paper is barely pulled together, but he is here.

 

 _“Playing with fire,”_ Lu Han scolds, shaking his head. _“You should know better.”_

 

Yifan trembles and staggers backwards. He drags his hands against glass and causes his skin to bleed but that’s not important right now. There is a malicious intent in the air. It’s not coming from those armed robbers. This is coming from the deer standing right in front of him. Despite the danger that he feels, the deer continues to grow familiar. Yifan is sure that he has seen the pure snow white and the deceiving soft eyes before.

 

After a moment of staring it sinks in, leaving Yifan taken aback. Of course this is familiar. This is the very same deer that Yifan had stumbled across at the temple that he had frequented with his mother years ago. It had been a very brief encounter. Yifan had wanted a good look when he was passing by and he had wished for it earnestly. Now, he wants to take his wish back and swallow it whole. He cannot stop trembling in the presence of the deer. His mother had been a woman of faith. She had taught him mythologies, so if he is to believe that his mother had been correct, then this is danger rather than salvation.

 

_“So—”_

 

Yifan whimpers for his life, but his voice is drowned out by the bickering by the other two that are inside the building. Behind Yifan and the deer, the lingering perpetrators throw a fuss about the dissembled body. The man had been comrade, but they soon abandon him as they look for Yifan and begin advancing to finish him off. Swallowing, Yifan continues to crawl backwards out of fear. The talking deer just stares at him until they stand by its side, hovering over Yifan’s trembling form.

 

 _“What a mess,”_ Lu Han comments with a tilt of head. It’s as if this is its frown, if a deer could frown. The deer is looking at Yifan with great displeasure, eyes narrowed. Even Yifan knows that he is not dressed appropriately for an encounter with a… what exactly?—deity?—spiritual creature?—but the situation should be taken into account. _“What should we do about this?”_

 

In the background, Yifan hears some murmuring about his mother. He looks up again, eyes renewed with defiance. The killers of his mother look at him and scoff. They grab him up by the collar and shake him. They hope to rid that look in his eyes but Yifan only stares sharper as he clenches his fist together. The bulky one of the two holds him by the collar and shakes violently. As soon as he flinches, the man drops him and his partner bashes his foot into Yifan’s stomach. If Yifan had had anything in his stomach, it would have come back up. Instead he throws out air and instinctively crosses his arms over his ribs to protect himself from being internally impaled.

 

Another kick follows the vicious laughter; mockery and then a word about how weak his mother had been. Yifan clenches his fist together and bites down on his lips. She had protected him. She had died, protecting him. How in the world is that weak? If anyone is weak, it is him. Even right now, Yifan is unable to do anything for himself.

 

 _“Well?”_ The deer pushes, standing peacefully between the two.

 

“Kill them,” Yifan mutters, tears staining his cheeks as the image of his mother’s cold and limp body comes back to mind, “ _Kill them_.”

 

The deer turns back, eyes suddenly bright and gleaming. For some reason, he looks amused by the sudden command and Yifan backs away, the small flame of fear reignited. The deer peers at him and steps forward, tilts its head in question but there’s mockery in the action too. Yifan is sure that if the deer can talk, it will also be able to laugh. After a moment, it does, mouth quivering open, but without a sound. There are no reactions from his company in regards to the deer’s laughter. Instead, another harsh kick comes along with the question _who the hell’s this kid talking to?_

 

 _“Kill them?”_ Lu Han chuckles, voice sparkling with mirth, _“Are you_ sure _? I only intervened for that one,”_ Lu Han cocks his head in the direction of the dissembled body, _“Because your life was in danger. We can call that self defence.”_

 

He stares the deer down, demanding. “Kill them.”

 

The deer keeps his gaze firm for a moment before he bows his head in submission. That had been a firm command, the most evident resolve he had shown since the summoning. There’s no need to give him another chance to take back his choice. That kind of power can will submission to any deity bound by contract. As commanded, the deer intervenes before the knife impales and takes the lives away. He doesn’t stop until there’s nothing alive but the overflowing sea of red. However, he does make sure that he shows Yifan nothing. Lu Han is sure that the boy has seen enough for today. Once done, the deer turns back looking relaxed, as if he hadn’t just murdered three people. There isn’t even any evidence of it. There isn’t a stain on his body; the white glow is the same as ever.

 

 _“We’re accomplices now,”_ the deer announces, grin eerie. Lu Han bites down on Yifan’s clothes and drags him out of the building. _“I am Lu Han. Let's get acquainted slowly, shall we?”_

 

As soon as the danger is gone, Yifan manages to heave a sigh of relief. Slowly, his whole body relaxes and the tense muscles loosen. That’s when he finally notices and settles his eyes on the piece of paper scrunched within his left hand. The summoning seal, he notes, has a hole in the corner and is drawn in a murky red. That thick liquid is not his blood—Yifan bleeds from the glass cut in his right. The face of his mother flashes to mind and Yifan grits down on his teeth, trembling. The summoning seal looks like a mess in his hands but it looks like she had saved him.

 

“My mother…”

 

Lu Han looks back in the house and nods at the request. He dashes back in and comes out just as quickly, with her frayed body. He pushes her next to Yifan and turns away for the young boy to mourn. That, is something that is not to be exploited, no matter how entitled Lu Han may feel as a deity. Before he is dismissed, Lu Han complies with the Yifan’s final request and sets the house ablaze.

 

 

 

 

 

As promised, Yifan makes all the preparations for Lu Han’s date. Everything about the task is difficult. Yifan has to travel all the way back to Korea because the work he needs done can only be undertaken there. He wants to avoid a run in with detective Oh and detective Do but he has no choice. The person he needs is rigid and refuses to move because he knows that people will bow at his feet for his services. Yifan can only comply. Avoiding the extra trouble where possible is a trait that he has developed since he was a child. Yifan don’t make a fuss and at the same time, avoids drawing attention to himself.

 

The difficulty for Lu Han is the drawing process. He should have known that with such dangly limbs, Yifan will not be able to control them for the precision of art—artistic license or no. In attempt at stopping it, Lu Han had intervened during the whole sketching process. Lu Han has good reason, because all Yifan manages to perfect is the five elemental pentagon crest tattooed on Lu Han’s left eyelid— _on a stick figure drawing_. It’s worrying when Yifan flashes a half grin, promising the mirror image of Lu Han for the finished product. Lu Han doesn’t trust Yifan or that friend he is intending to rely on but he isn’t able to stick around for the protest.

 

However, Yifan suffers the most painful part when the doll is being made. The only person he can trust with his hands happens to be Byun Baekhyun. The downfall of that is, of course, the lack of trust Yifan has in Baekhyun’s venomous mouth. Baekhyun argues that he’s an artist. He can talk however much he wants and people will eat it up because what they want his the product of his hands. Master at avoidance where possible, Yifan is a regular victim and Baekhyun’s proof. Unfortunately for Yifan, Baekhyun’s sweet assistant isn’t in to defend him today.

 

“Baekhyun,” Yifan shakes his head, denying and making an exit with Lu Han’s clothed body in a box. “No.”

 

Baekhyun smirks, sharp, “I call bullshit.”

 

Yifan’s reply is silence. Baekhyun revels in the admittance with a smirk dancing on his face. He even hums as he locks up to irritate Yifan. The way he assumes in silence grate on Yifan’s nerves so he doesn’t put in the extra effort to say much else—though that part is hard on him.

 

“See you soon,” Yifan says just to be cordial.

 

“Yeah right,” Baekhyun snorts, walking in the opposite direction. “Maybe in a year,” Baekhyun pauses again, reconsidering his own statement, “Or two.”

 

Yifan waves but doesn’t bother retorting. Baekhyun’s right. Fei tells him the same thing every time he calls in a favour. Yifan is a horrible friend. He’s rarely around when he’s needed and only shows up when he is the one in need of help. He doesn’t even have enough senses to be a friend. There are too many things that Yifan needs to hide. Baekhyun is capable of coaxing information out of him. Yifan would rather not have his words lingering on someone else’s mind, especially someone with a mouth as loose as Baekhyun’s. As for all others, Yifan would rather not implicate them.

 

He walks for a good ten minutes away from Baekhyun’s studio and takes several careful turns. There are no pursuers to lose but it’s a habit he hasn’t been able to drop. When Yifan gets to a safe place, he draws up the summoning circle on the square cut paper and clips it between index and forefinger. Bringing the manikin close to his lips, Yifan repeats the learnt enchantment. He presses his lips against it, breathing life into it with each and every syllable that he enunciates.

 

The little piece of paper glows and brings up a smoke as the soul particles gather. No matter how many times he sees it, the sight always leaves him a little breathless with awe. Lu Han materialises amidst the smoke that gathers and his form before it becomes whole is always enthralling. Lu Han’s whole complexion glows the colours start to melt together and blend to create the faux image that Lu Han has taken on for assignments.

 

 _“Another job?”_ Lu Han yawns lazily.

 

“Not today,” Yifan informs, shaking his head.

 

The deer clicks his tongue, _“Then what?”_

 

He sounds annoyed, like Yifan has just taken him from something incredibly fun on the other side. Yifan has never asked more than Lu Han is willing to let on. He knows that another world exists, but it’s not his concern nor does he find it something of importance. Whether it is this world or another, he has come to learn that the less he knows the better. What Lu Han does in his spare time is none of his business. He can’t intervene with that unless there’s a job so there’s no use knowing.

 

“Here,” Yifan says, shoving the doll forward—it passes right through as expected but Lu Han still clicks his tongue in annoyance. “What?”

 

Lu Han stares at it for a long while before he comes to an understanding. The doll looks soft and very human like. So maybe Yifan cannot be trusted but whoever it as what did the work, has some talent. The height looks right but he cannot be sure of the other details. Lu Han waves Yifan forward and flicks his forehead as a warning. It’s a useless gesture as it doesn’t hurt but it is enough to express his distaste.

 

_“Hold it properly so I can get to work.”_

 

Yifan rolls his eyes but holds the doll upright as ordered. Lu Han needs to take a look at the doll that he’s going to possess. Given Yifan’s art skills, there’s no telling how he will end up looking in fabricated human skin. However, upon closer inspection, Lu Han finds himself staring at a mirror image of himself. It’s glossy but also a little foggy, producing an image that is exactly like what Lu Han usually sees the ice mirror that Minseok had gifted to him. This is a replica, a perfect one. Yifan had perfected it without him knowing. Lu Han doesn’t manage a smile and instead scowls, thinking of _how_. His silence causes Yifan distress.

 

“What?” Yifan snaps, at the long silence. “If you don’t like it then—”

 

Lu Han shoots a glare before he jumps into the shell. Taking the chance, he flicks Yifan’s forehead, with newly earned satisfaction. This time, Yifan yelps because the pain registers. Lu Han snorts at his pain and revels in the success. Once he’s over it, Lu Han twists and turns in the new body, content with plans to continue torturing Yifan physically while he can. The laughter that bubbles and pops out of his mouth stuns Yifan to silence. Now, he can _finally_ hear him, instead of thinking of it as telepathy. The sound is so much better without the echoing rebound. It’s clean, just like the image that Yifan has of him.

 

“You look worse like this,” Yifan says, recovering. “Like, your whole face scrunches up and I can see all the fine lines.”

 

“What’s that…?” Lu Han hums, throwing a fist into Yifan’s stomach and then excusing it as a test of movement in the new body. “Aw, this is pretty stiff…”

 

“Y-you…” Yifan stutters, clutching onto his stomach. There had been unnecessary force in that hit. Yifan’s not so sure whether or not he wants to know the extent of Lu Han’s abilities like this. “That wasn’t…”

 

Lu Han ignores Yifan and jumps about in the new skin to adjust, hoping to free the body of stiffness. It’s entertaining to watch the struggle so Yifan keeps the zip on his mouth as Lu Han pads around awkwardly on feet. He picks up the box and follows, carrying it in one arm. Usually, the deer floats and moves swiftly across air, but the concept of feet and steps seem to bewilder him. Every step that Lu Han takes with his feet seems to be fascinating albeit wobbly. Lu Han walks with his eyes glued to the ground, fixed on the way his feet bend to the path and parts his mouth in awe. There’s a shape that his feet are taking and he can _feel_ it.

 

“Heel and toe,” Yifan advises, as if he were teaching a child to walk. “One step at a time.”

 

Lu Han tips from one side to the other, as if he is playing a game. He doesn’t fall so all is fine, but he walks in a zigzag motion that can cause problems if left alone. So Yifan waves at him, offering his free hand. Lu Han glares for a moment before he grabs onto it and follows the instructions given. Before long they manage to walk a straight line, side by side. Lu Han squeezes hard every time he is unsure but his hands are soft so there isn’t much pain. When he becomes bold and confident, he slips away with cheer.

 

There’s no warmth loss. Even if Lu Han’s soul occupies the doll now, it is still nothing but that. He moves it at will but there isn’t anything in that empty shell. No pulse, no heartbeat. Nothing. Lu Han has never been any of that and Yifan doubts that he ever will, but he still finds himself with expectations. It looks to be something that he still needs to learn but there’s no one to teach him. Lu Han isn’t exactly helpful in that department.

 

Yifan just watches him, wondering where to go about this. There is too much to say but nothing seems to take priority in mind. He is a little bit upset that his clothes look unflattering on Lu Han’s skinny and shorter form but he knows better than to say that. Maybe he should have gone shopping? When he is about to speak, Lu Han stops him by shoving a hand at in his face. He jerks back with surprise only to compose when faced with Lu Han’s stare. Yifan meets his gaze, waiting for Lu Han to speak but Lu Han just waits until Yifan gives in and asks.

 

“...What?”

 

“Money,” Lu Han rolls his eyes, as if it’s obvious. “I want to go shopping. And of course, in proper human fashion—”

 

Yifan snorts, because Lu Han’s idea of ‘human fashion’ is clearly distorted by his distance from it for so long. Lu Han shuts him up with a glare, brown marble orbs glowing in a tint of red. That’s a threat. Yifan clicks his tongue annoyed, but fishes the wallet out of his pocket and pulls out the cash. He looks at the money for a moment and wonders, if he’ll have to teach Lu Han _how_ to use it, but figures that Lu Han can find his way around and shoves the money into Lu Han’s hands. They have been doing the jobs together and he supposes that he does owe Lu Han a share now that he can use it. All Lu Han needs to do if confused, is charm all the girls and boys with that pretty face.

 

“And then?”

 

“And then,” Lu Han repeats, mischievous glint flashing in his eyes. “We shall meet for the date.”

 

Yifan raises a brow as slow as his realisation, “We?”

 

Lu Han smiles, eyes crinkling up and maybe it’s the poorly made doll, or maybe it’s just how he functions, but crow’s feet develop at the corners of his eyes and Yifan’s thoughts stop. It is so damn attractive. Did Baekhyun do something weird? That’s possible, even if Yifan had stuck around for the whole process. Still, he can’t put all the blame on Baekhyun. By default Yifan’s eyes are drawn to Lu Han as a whole. Lu Han looks content and for that, Yifan feels fear tickle in his chest. Lu Han’s joys have always been somewhat twisted and wicked. What kind of evil plans has he concocted for this date?

 

“Yes.”

 

“Us?” Yifan repeats each word in slow enunciations as he points to himself and then Lu Han. “You _and_ I?”

 

Lu Han nods, action completely clear but Yifan still looks at him like a lost puppy. This is where Yifan’s heart should be flipping with joy, but he seems more confused as the seconds run by. There’s no doubt that he’s harboured a crush for years. However, the impossible should deter him from keeping such feelings. Lu Han’s sudden compliance does not help their situation.

 

“Yes,” Lu Han grits his teeth, growing irritated. _Are humans always so slow?_

 

Yifan stares at him blankly, wondering this time, if it’s possible for spirits to become insane. He knows that they can drive it because Lu Han has almost driven him to madness before. It seems like a counteractive ability to have, but maybe Lu Han can also drive himself insane because he is Lu Han? It is possible but Yifan can never be sure. There are too many uncertainties concerning Lu Han.

 

“Well who else?” Lu Han adds, shrugging. “Do I know anyone else on the human plane?”

 

“You can find one,” Yifan points out. There are more than enough people on Earth for Lu Han to choose from. Yifan wasn’t a part of their deal. “I’m sure you’d get an instant okay.”

 

“But I don’t have time to find someone I’ll like,” Lu Han retorts. “You’re only giving me twenty four hours and you’re not even comfortable with leaving me alone.”

 

That’s because so many things could go wrong. Yifan doesn’t feel like it is be okay to leave Lu Han to his own devices in a world that doesn’t accept him. Yifan has a large number of irrational concerns when it comes to Lu Han. It stems from deep within and a large part of it is fear. Lu Han is the only constant in his life and because Yifan wants to keep him, he can never feel at ease leaving Lu Han alone. He had promised a date and he had meant it. All Yifan had planned to do for it was give Lu Han the chance and maybe, watch him from afar in case there is any impending danger. He didn’t think he’d be going on the date himself.

 

“I’m older than you,” Lu Han snaps, reading his thoughts. “I can take care of myself.”

 

“Okay,” Yifan caves, staggering backwards and banishing all thoughts. Lu Han is definitely invading privacy but he can’t keep the deer away so it’s best to be safe. “Okay. So… what are you plans for tonight? Where are you sleeping?”

 

Lu Han eyes his surroundings. “I’ll check in at your usual hotel.”

 

Yifan lets the information sink in. Lu Han has come a long way. He is starting to comprehend everything, like a sponge eating up water. It has been a large number of years but still, the rapid growth is distressing. Yifan will run out of indirect insults if this keeps up. He looks up, ready to fight it but Lu Han’s eyes are firm and so he sighs in defeat and allows Lu Han have his way. Yifan is unsure of how dangerous Lu Han can be in this state and it’d be best not to cross that line.

 

“Then I’ll pick you up?” Yifan ends up offering. “At noon?”

 

“Of course,” Lu Han replies in an instant, ready to set off. “At noon! Don’t follow me! Stay!”

 

It feels like he can’t wait to get away from Yifan for mischievousness and that’s worrying. In his rush Lu Han almost trips on his feet, but his reflexes kick in and Yifan doesn’t need to run to his aid. He watches Lu Han go with a heavy heart but holds onto the inch of trust that they have managed to develop over time and heads to his temporary Seoul hideout. It can’t be all that bad, Yifan concludes before getting his nightly shut eye. Sleep is a little distorted that night, but Yifan wakes up ready for a day like every other.

 

Except it isn’t. Yifan wakes up with his heart thudding in his chest. It’s a bit of excitement but mostly nervousness. Both emotions unsettle him because he doesn’t know how to deal with it. Yifan fidgets the whole morning and only stops when he realises that he’s considering what to wear to appear flattering. The moment that he notices, Yifan slaps himself and stops because Lu Han has already seen him at his worst. There is no need to worry because there isn’t anything worse than that.

 

However, regret comes for him again when he’s standing at the only hotel that Lu Han knows. He shouldn’t have left Lu Han alone at all. At the hotel entrance, Lu Han kicks his feet against the floor as he waits. He is at ease on his feet. It looks like the walk that he had taken alone last night helped him a whole lot with the balance. However, there are other departments that require improvement. Yifan flashes a smile at the staff standing by the door and advances quickly. As soon as he’s close enough, Yifan throws an arm around Lu Han’s shoulder and leads him around the corner.

 

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

 

Lu Han looks down at himself and then back at Yifan with a brow quirked. There's absolutely nothing wrong with his attire. In fact, he finds it quite flattering. The red muffler that he had chosen fits perfectly with his hair and pale complexion. It makes everything pop. On his hands are gloves pulled to a snug fit and he’s got a thick jacket on top. Lu Han feels comfortable like this, not to mention the cheap pricing that had allowed him to spend more on food. Yifan scowls and his hands tremble at his sides. He’s trying hard to hold back when all he wants to do is rip it all off.

 

“It’s the middle of summer!” Yifan hisses, looking around for judging eyes.

 

Lu Han looks down at his attire again and shrugs. “It’s not like I feel the weather.”

 

“So?” Yifan replies, tugging at the scarf in attempt to get it off. “No sane human would wear a thick woollen scarf in summer!”

 

Lu Han tugs it back and kicks Yifan in the shin, “I’m not human!”

 

“Urgh,” Yifan groans into his palm, pulling it down his face in agony. It’s not like he can explain it to Lu Han anyway. The spirit’s never been one to listen to his reasoning. “Whatever, if people give you weird looks—”

 

“It’ll be because I’m handsome.”

 

Yifan drops his head in defeat and doesn’t even bother arguing that point. It’s a truth that he cannot deny. Instead, he swallows his complaints and shoves the helmet into Lu Han’s hands. Yifan wants to get out of here as soon as possible but Lu Han is not paying attention to his needs today. Despite having watched Yifan use it before, Lu Han takes his time and twirls the object in his hand, awed. Once his fascination fades, Lu Han struggles. The deer doesn’t like being helped, so Yifan tends leaves him be, but he’s really having trouble with the helmet.

 

Yifan taps his feet, impatient, “Is this going to take all day?”

 

Lu Han quirks his lips, annoyed. Yifan shakes his head but takes the helmet off of Lu Han’s hands, untangles the buckle and beckons Lu Han closer. If he does all of it, it’ll end faster and they can move on before more people gather. Maybe they’ll appear on the internet. Lu Han can be at the centre of attention for being pretty but whacky with his choice of clothing in the scorching heat. Yifan shudders at the thought. In retaliation, he yanks the helmet down and buckles it up, patting Lu Han’s head like a child when he pulls away.

 

Lu Han shakes his head, eyes blown wide at the added weight. “Do I have to wear this stuffy thing?”

 

“You said it was cool just seconds ago,” Yifan raises a brow.

 

It is restricting and perhaps, for Lu Han, who’s been free spirited for as long as he can remember, this is too confining. He’s already in a faux body and now there is the weight of the helmet that drags him down and makes movement harder. Lu Han reaches up to his chin, ready to take it off but Yifan swats his hands away, frowning. They don’t need to draw attention to themselves by breaking minor laws like this. He gestures to the bike and gets Lu Han to hop on.

 

“You won’t wear it for long,” Yifan promises as he begins the drive.

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t play with fire.”

 

Lu Han recognises the voice but makes a show of looking up before he snorts in reply. “Hush, you.”

 

The unicorn frowns. “I’m serious.”

 

“Chanyeol’s no fun,” Lu Han scrunches up his nose. He doesn’t like that comparison—they’ll never be on par. Lu Han is more toned down. He doesn’t have Chanyeol’s excessive energy. “Actually, he’s a little too much.”

 

“Well… Chanyeol is,” Yixing frowns. He cannot find the right words for this predicament. “If you know that, don’t go there.”

 

Chanyeol is different. Brave and strong may be the better description. He’s fighting Zitao and samsāra and he has no intentions of backing down. Lu Han might want to, but he doesn’t have that fearless nature. The words from Yixing are a warning. Yixing is a little different from Lu Han. His place hadn’t always been this one. Long ago, Yixing had done many good things and ended up in the Realm of Gods. After his grace had run out and he had died, he had been reborn into the Realm of Demi-Gods. Lu Han knows that Yixing’s words of wisdom are valuable, but application wise, it’s not as easy as Yixing makes it sound.

 

“Well,” Lu Han pouts, cheeks puffed up for show. “He’s having all sorts of fun with that human.”

 

“The two plains are very different,” Yixing ignores his argument and chides with his lips turned upside down. “Even if we’re knowledgeable about it, we never know what will actually happen. Lu Han—”

 

Noticing that Lu Han isn’t paying attention, Yixing takes the chance and peers down at the subject of Lu Han’s interest. The one on Earth is a mere child; one full of fear. He will be easy to take over if his resolve wavers. Lu Han shuffles over a little and turns to stare at the side of Yixing’s profile. A second passes before Lu Han gets his hands on Yixing’s thoughts. Snorting, he flicks Yixing’s forehead and rids him of any intentions of interfering. Despite being exceptionally blank, they’ve been together for so long that Lu Han just knows.

 

“Don’t you go breaking any rules either,” Lu Han warns in return. “The repercussions don’t come cheap.”

 

Lu Han knows that these words can be used against him. He has seen these warnings before. They have been told to those who have gone and then from those who have returned. The only ones that haven’t fallen victim to such words are Minseok and Jongdae. Those two, are an exception. One is disinterested in the world and the other lives without a care, no intentions of being attached. Minseok is at peace as long as he’s got room for himself and an endless supply of human coffee. As for Jongdae, so long as he can create trouble for others, he will not create any for himself.

 

“Some people are just more sensitive to spiritual energy than others,” Yixing reminds him. “Don’t mistake that for something special, Han.”

 

Lu Han faces Yixing and laughs, bristly. Lu Han has never felt a need to explain it to Yixing. However, he does contemplate the day that Yixing finds this kind of spark. Yixing won’t be able to repeat his words and he will probably come to dislike himself for a long time. Lu Han is not waiting for that day—he knows how painful it can be—but sometimes, the spite gets to him and he ends up thinking before he can stop it.

 

“You should try persuading Jongdae instead.”

 

Yixing actually gives thought to that and Lu Han chuckles into his hands. It will be good if this works out because that will mean having Yixing off his back. Jongdae and Minseok are friends and they care greatly, but they don’t intervene when it comes to Lu Han’s human. Adding Yixing to that group will make things so much easier—especially on his conscience. Lu Han doesn’t need the constant reminder of what he’s doing wrong.

 

“Stop bad mouthing me,” Jongdae cuts in as he floats down and settles next to Lu Han. He leans in closer and smirks against the shell of Lu Han’s ear. “I know all of your secrets, Lu Han.”

 

It’s not so much bad mouthing that Lu Han worries about when it comes to Jongdae. They’ve been together for the longest. There are no secrets but Lu Han nods solemnly and zips up his mouth with a small hand gesture. For the most part, he does it to satisfy Jongdae’s need to control the situation. Lu Han doesn’t really think that Jongdae will tell. If Jongdae holds Lu Han’s secrets, then Lu Han holds his. The terrifying person is Minseok, who is quiet but is still soaking the information in. And of course, there’s time, who holds the key to everything.

 

Yixing narrows his eyes. “Don’t encourage him, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae flashes a grin that has Yixing frowning in an instant. “Then should I strike him dead and make more work for you?”

 

Lu Han frowns at them both and makes a swift escape for Minseok’s haven. Knowing them, it is likely that he’ll come out with injuries. Once they engage in competition, they forget about him and stop listening to his opinions. Lu Han has learnt much over the years. When caught in the crossfire between Jongdae and Yixing there’s nowhere safer than the soft and gentle Minseok.

 

 

 

 

 

Lu Han stares down at him, eyes glowing with confusion, despite his understanding of humanity's fragility. They simply aren’t made to last. It’s so obvious and so usual that Lu Han doesn’t even flinch from where he is perched and is looking down at Yifan. Actually, it looks kind of good, haggard breathing, eyes darting with uncertainty and heart racing, almost as if Yifan is still trying to escape. There’s fight left in him and that’s mesmerizing. Yifan has escaped death more than once, especially in his line of work but it’s always a sight to see. Despite knowing that time will chase, Yifan uses every means to hold on.

 

_“You’re going to die.”_

 

Yifan stares up the starry sky and scoffs. “About time.”

 

He hadn’t died then but he knew that it was coming. Lu Han peers down at him, this time in his deer form. It’s been rare that he takes on the spiritual form these days. From the time that Yifan managed to solidify his skills Lu Han only shows up in human form, so it’s nice to see the pure white. Now, with a closer look and eyes clearer than ever, Yifan notices that it hadn’t been a hollow black at all. When he was five, young and clueless, everything had been a trick of lighting and at ten, it was because of dark times. Those deep and dark eyes had always been brown, sweet like honey.

 

“Where will I go?”

 

Lu Han shrugs. Asking him such a question is pointless. No one knows the answer. People travel, but where they go, even the spirits have no idea. They’re not supposed to entertain that thought, not to interfere. There are six possible realms that he can be reborn but it doesn’t look like Yifan is on his way up. That’s not exactly good news and Lu Han doesn’t feel a need to tell him that.

 

“Guess you don’t know everything that we question,” Yifan replies, still somewhat amused.

 

Lu Han wonders how he finds all situations of the same nature so amusing. Perhaps it’s been one too many times, with too many chances. Yifan always smile with a tilt when he’s faced with time termination. It’s like he wants to go and see his mother whom he had left alone when he was ten, but at the same time, he doesn’t because Lu Han is here and Lu Han makes everything possible.

 

 _“Hm,”_ Lu Han hums. _“Do you want to live?”_

 

Lu Han has always wanted to know Yifan’s reason for surviving. He cannot go so far as to say that Yifan is ‘living’ because that’s not what Yifan is doing. Ever since his mother passed, Yifan had gone around without purpose. Then, he fell into the job, hoping to be reunited with her. Lu Han witnessed it and tagged along because sin, will eat away his grace. However, Yifan continued on, despite his lack of relations; family, friends and potential lovers. He’s said that something is missing but he’s never said what. Without the answer, Lu Han’s interest in him lingers.

 

Yifan throws him a look, brows knotted; wondering if that is even a question. Yifan’s always been full of fears but dying hasn’t been one of them. Ever since he was ten, life was just something to pass time by. However, there is a reason that he wants to continue on the line. There’s a little mystery that he hasn’t been able to solve so he holds on.

 

“Of course I do,” Yifan shoots back.

 

 _“But why?”_ Lu Han presses.

 

Yifan closes his eyes and breathes but the moment that he opens them, they are drawn to Lu Han’s. There’s something there that he has always seen but hasn’t managed to figure out. There’s a little something missing in the centre of his heart and he has a feeling it has something to do with Lu Han, but he cannot be sure. Lu Han is always familiar, but that might just be a trick of memory. Even if Lu Han wants an answer, Yifan has nothing solid to offer. He cannot put it into words. It is like something he has buried and will recognise once the time is right.

 

“There’s… just something, ‘right?” Yifan spits at him. “If you’re so curious, search my conscience, like you said you could.”

 

Lu Han glares at him. Of course he can’t do that, unless he has the intention to eat away at Yifan’s soul and possess his body. Right now, that’s an impossible feat. The thing that Yifan fears the most isn’t Lu Han. The ability to possess doesn’t work unless Lu Han is in control and unfortunately, it seems that his era of control had been long over once Yifan had figured out how to summon him without exerting any effort. The only other thing that Lu Han can offer him at this point is a compromise. The price he’s asking Yifan to pay will never match what Lu Han will have to give up but he can worry about that later.

 

 _“A date,”_ Lu Han bargains. _“I want one. As a human.”_

 

“Ha?” Yifan’s mouth drops, “You want me to let you possess someone?”

 

 _“It’s not_ you _, so what’s the problem?”_

 

He manages to hold a stare. Yifan’s never been good at dealing with Lu Han. At whatever point it is that he’s forced to face Lu Han, Yifan has a hard time because he either finds Lu Han endearing or just downright fears him. He’d like to think that he hides it well. He’s wrong and Lu Han uses it to his advantages. Lu Han doesn’t chew him out on it because he thinks that it’s fun and interesting to observe. Yifan takes his time thinking, hoping that maybe as he losses bits and pieces of his functioning, that he’ll deny the bloody deer of his unreasonable request.

 

 _“So, what do you say?”_ Lu Han smiles. His eyes crinkle and though it is small, the gesture still manages to stir Yifan’s usually dormant heart. _“A date. That’s all it’ll be.”_

 

Yifan stares Lu Han down, trying to figure out his intentions, but there is nothing there but clear eyes that tell nothing but the truth. Even if they are scary when the light makes them appear hollow and black, they’re also clean and clear. There is no hesitation or flash of fear that Yifan can catch. _A date_. That’s not much at all for the price of a few extended years—hell, it might be a few hours if Lu Han’s pulling his leg, but it doesn’t sound too bad. There are lots of things he can accomplish if he is given a few more hours.

 

“Fine,” Yifan sighs.

 

The tension in Lu Han’s features dissipates the moment that Yifan agrees. Lu Han’s doe eyes sparkle and he thinks he sees a hint of a smile, but the spirit closes in on him and everything fades to black. Yifan never finds out what Lu Han sacrifices to extend his years.

 

 

 

 

 

Years down the track, when time smugly claims his victory, Lu Han scowls at Zitao and reminds him of all the offerings he’d made but nothing changes. There’s nothing else that he can do now and he has to learn to accept it all over again. Learning the same thing over and over seems to be ineffective. Lu Han always falls into the same pattern. Eventually, the pain of loss smooths away into nothing. Time passes as promised and everything repeats.

 

“Stop sulking,” Yixing looks at him, eyes downcast. “I told you you were going to run out of things to offer him.”

 

Lu Han makes a face but no voiced retort comes. There’s no point in arguing when he knows that he’ll lose—especially if it’s Yixing’s argument. Yixing doesn’t have Jongdae’s sharp bite nor Minseok’s silence consolation, but his pity is evident in everything—his gesture, his expression, his voice and his soft touch. Lu Han hates him for it because Yixing reminds him of how weak and powerless he is. Lu Han can beat everything in the world, but he’ll still lose to time.

 

As soon as the summoning stops, Lu Han is forced to go back into routine. It’s another two hundred years of waiting and survival. Lu Han’s full life is more than double the minor sixty that he gets to spend with Yifan, but it feels like nothing at all. On the contrary, Lu Han feels like he’s the one that has been left alone to wither away. Day in and out, he’s stuck with Minseok’s never ending calm, Yixing’s consolation and Jongdae’s random role playing.

 

Today, Jongdae plays the informant, a tip in his smile, “Your little human left you something.”

 

“Jongdae!” Yixing scolds.

 

Lu Han raises a brow and from the corner of his eyes, catches Jongdae quirking his lips up further. Trust Jongdae to sound condescending and sincere all at once. Sighing, he turns and shoots Zitao a look that goes ignored. Time escapes and only droplets of soft white snow leave him clues. Lu Han scoffs a little at Minseok’s efforts, but he’s obtained a tip and the support from Jongdae so he will as well go. In this case it’s three to one, not counting Zitao because he’s staying on the fence.

 

“You’re really going?” Yixing asks, frowning.

 

Lu Han pokes his tongue out and turns away with a huff.

 

“Take your time.” Jongdae chirps with flashes of bright light. “I’ll call in a favour for you.”

 

Jongdae refuses to face him. It’s the same picture that he sees every two hundred years or so. Every time it happens, Jongdae promises to call in a favour. Despite knowing that the cycle will repeat itself, Jongdae is kind enough to comfort and Minseok is happy enough to play along. This is a first for Yixing, but he will become accustomed to it. Lu Han stares at Jongdae’s back for a moment before he advances, squeezes Jongdae’s shoulder with his gratitude and then leaves. Minseok leads the way and eventually, Yixing chases, reminding him to be careful.

 

The path is covered in white and Lu Han chases it. Being alone on the human plain is odd and quite cold. Lu Han isn’t used to it but he advances with will. Against the heat, the litter of snowdrops melt, but Minseok covers the ground quickly enough so that Lu Han doesn’t lose his path. Lu Han isn’t quite sure where this is meant to lead him, until the familiar building comes into view. He’s only been there once, but he won’t forget it. It was here that he had been summoned before Yifan for the first time.

 

The house is empty, as he expects. Ever since the fire, no one has occupied that space. There are still some pillars supporting the building but everything else is reduced to dust. Lu Han had done a good job so he’s slightly confused until he remembers that Minseok is the one leading the way. Minseok is not the misleading type. He’s straightforward and sweet like his little snowflakes. There must be something here. Lu Han hasn’t been back, but maybe he should have come earlier.

 

Lu Han looks up at the sky and smiles to convey his gratitude before he continues on. He follows the droplets of snow through the house until he finds a broken door with a burnt wood piece that only has ‘凡’ left on it and stops. It must have been Yifan’s room. The droplets of snow are concentrated here so Lu Han slips through the door. Once inside, Minseok leads him further in and he finds ice falling over a black umbrella. This is the final stop and Minseok continues to indicate to the umbrella for as long as Lu Han hesitates.

 

There’s a sealing circle scrawled beneath his feet but it has faded over time. He can enter it now. Swallowing the nerves, Lu Han takes a tentative step and heaves a sigh of relief when nothing banishes him from the building. Once he calms down with deep breathes, Lu Han reaches his trembling hands out and pushes the umbrella out of the way with a gush of wind. Then he stops, the breath caught in his chest when the item hiding underneath comes into view.

 

In the middle Yifan’s gloomy room, sits a carefully crafted deer made of papier mâché. Upon close inspection, the details shout out. Lu Han realises that the paper used had taken from the small paper manikins that Yifan had often drawn the summoning circle on to conjure him. He stares at it, until laughter cracks in his form and the sound bubbles over as he curses Jongdae. Lu Han wishes that he can carry the deer home, but he still passes through it. All he can do now is to wait for time to turn once more.

 

Lu Han cracks with broken laughter until there’s nothing left. Once the moment passes, he drops his head out of exhaustion. Then there’s a prompt scream from the sky. Lu Han doesn’t get an audience. Instead, the house remains empty and barren. In the vacant space, Lu Han crouches down by box that cradles the papier mâché deer and sobs loudly, allowing the sounds of nature to drown him out. Jongdae's favour is big. There's nothing on thunder and lightning bolts that summon rain, followed by hail.

 

 

 

 

 

The whole date thing goes pretty well. An amusement park is a standard human thing. Yifan hopes that the experience, will quell most of Lu Han’s curiosity. Lu Han wants a human experience and so Yifan plans to give him one. He doesn’t think of anything extravagant because that’s unrealistic, unless of course, Lu Han intends to keep the body and meet someone insanely rich. Right from the start, Lu Han has fun. His smile is enough to have Yifan lower is guard.

 

However, Lu Han not paying attention when Yifan tugs at his sleeves and pulls him into the cart so he follows without a fight. That’s when the problem begins. The lights are coming up after sunset and they will be fascinating. Yifan just wants Lu Han to experience everything that he can. The fireworks are coming up and the Ferris wheel will give them a good view. If Lu Han likes light, this will be something to remember. However, as the object rotates higher and higher, Lu Han’s eyes grow wide and he attempts to will the machinery to stop. It doesn’t bend to his will and that causes his fears to heighten.

 

“Fuck,” Lu Han curses, “Wu Yifan, what the hell is this?”

 

Although relaxed with the height, Yifan grows confused in seconds. Yifan likes the height. It takes him away from the world and that is something that he can appreciate. He sees nothing wrong with it, but Lu Han clutches onto the bar until his knuckles turn white. Upon closer inspection, Yifan notices that Lu Han’s shaking is beyond his control. Soon, he hides away his beautiful glowing eyes and curls into himself, mimicking a cocoon of safety.

 

“You’re afraid of heights,” Yifan states, still baffled.

 

Do deities have fears? He’s never seen Lu Han with fear before. It’s fascinating because now the position is in reverse. Lu Han seems like he’s _human_. It’s an anomaly. Lu Han instils fear. He does it all the time because that’s his job. This contrasting image is not something that Yifan is used to seeing and he can’t tear his eyes away from it. The trembling and the clattering teeth are gestures so _human_ , Yifan feels like he’s observing others for the very first time. He actually feels pity for the deer that’s often nearly killed him with fear alone.

 

“I’m a deer,” Lu Han hisses at him. “My natural habitat is the ground you dumbass.”

 

Yifan lets the information sink in and sighs because that’s logical enough. He hadn’t thought of it that way but Lu Han _can’t_ die. There have been instances where Lu Han has come close to it but it has never happened. He neither ages nor suffers any long lasting injuries. Yifan doesn’t see the need to fear, but perhaps, there are special cases. Now that he’s listening, he can hear feel Lu Han’s fear. Thanks to their connection, fright in Lu Han is drumming through him. Like this, it doesn’t feel like Lu Han is cold or empty.

 

“You should have told me,” Yifan grumbles.

 

He feels pretty horrible, but thinking about on all the scares that he’s gotten from Lu Han in the past alongside his stubborn sense of pride, Yifan’s apology goes unsaid.

 

“You should have figured,” Lu Han bites back, ears red and eyes squeezed shut. “I didn’t know this thing rotates while going _up_. What’s wrong with you humans?”

 

Yifan doesn't have an answer for that. He has learnt not to generalise. Humans are creatures that seek thrill out of boredom, but at the same time, fear the outcome of it, if it is too risky. Amusement parks are a little taste with safety lined up. Though they are dying day by day, humans often put up an act as they attempt run from fear and death. Yifan is the same. Thrill is a momentary pleasure that they seek, though the Ferris wheel wouldn’t fall into the category of thrill.

 

“Do you want me to sit over there with you?”

 

“And disrupt the balance?” Lu Han scoffs, trying not to imagine the tip. “We’ll die.”

 

Yifan frowns, like he would at a pouting child, “You can’t.”

 

 _Don’t be ridiculous_ , runs underneath his tone.

 

“I might,” Lu Han argues without missing a beat. He doesn’t have it in him to snap even though Yifan’s words have his brows and mouth twitching with annoyance. “You don’t know that for sure.”

 

Yifan frowns. The apology still refuses to become words, but Yifan offers something else. He leans forward and holds out his hands. Lu Han’s hands probably don’t hurt but with the force that he's exerting, it might become troublesome. Anymore than that and the metal bar might break and then they will go down if Lu Han panics. Yifan doesn't want anymore alarm, though he’ll probably start panicking too if the metal begins to bend. Lu Han’s abilities are to be feared and they didn’t do a test before coming to the park, so Yifan isn’t sure what Lu Han is capable of in this form. Still, now he’ll have to try and it’s better to be safe than sorry. Falling from a Ferris wheel while in the care of a deity would be a pretty lame way to die.

 

“Lu Han, let go of the pole and hold onto my hands.”

 

“What the actual fuck,” Lu Han hisses, gripping tighter. “Are you crazy?”

 

“You don’t have to open your eyes,” Yifan tells him, hands still outstretched. “Just bring your hands forward and I’ll find you.”

 

Lu Han’s bite disappears with a flinch and he curls further into himself, dejected. His fear is still there, but there’s a bit of calm to their link. The thudding in Yifan’s ears has stopped but it’s not a nice calm. This moment of peace is dark and murky, spoiling Yifan’s stomach but he can only be grateful that he still has some of Lu Han’s trust to kick the bit of the fear away.

 

Yifan tries again, gently to coax him, “Han, come on. You can trust me. How many years do you think it’s been?”

 

The answer surfaces to the tip of his tongue but Lu Han holds it back. It’s not the time to be distracted by old memories and nostalgia. The deer shoots his eyes open to glare momentarily before he squeezes them shut again. Why are they still up so high? The world spins and the retort stuck in his throat is swallowed down with his fear. He hasn’t been able to say it all this time, there’s no way he’ll say it in a moment of weakness. He can picture his friends laughing and Lu Han not going to let that happen.

 

“Lu Han,” Yifan frowns in his voice and Lu Han furrows his brows further. He doesn’t like that tone. “If you keep holding on like that,” Yifan pauses again, trying to be gentle, but his words are not reassuring, “You’ll break it. If it breaks—”

 

Lu Han stiffens. If he lets his powers go out of control, they’ll definitely be in trouble. This is also true of the other realm, so he knows the consequences. Yifan continues to urge him gently, so he takes one hand from the pole and tries to find his way to Yifan’s hand. Lu Han pulls his right hand away first and reaches out tentatively only to draw back when he feels Yifan stepping forward. He snaps and Yifan retreats with a sigh. It takes five tries to get his right hand into Yifan’s but from then, it’s a little easier. Hand in hand, they sit on opposite side, Lu Han at peace with his eyes closed and Yifan, calm and collected once again.

 

Now that he pays attention, Lu Han can feel the device stopping for an interval of about two minutes each. He squeezes Yifan’s hands for an explanation and Yifan sighs as he tells Lu Han that the machine stops for each carriage at the top so that the passengers can enjoy the view. Hearing this, Lu Han squeezes his hands to hurt, _what is wrong with humans?_ Yifan keeps his silence, as to not agitate Lu Han any further but explosions in the background make Lu Han jump.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“It’s just fireworks,” Yifan replies, sighing with regret. “I’m holding onto you so you can open your eyes to look… if you’re up to it.”

 

Lu Han huffs and turns away. He doesn’t dignify the question with an answer. They keep silence for the rest of the ride and Yifan knows better than to offer anything else. As soon as they set feet on the ground, Lu Han slouches over and hugs himself. He’s never been happier to be on the ground. As soon as he manages to get air into his system the dizzy spell fades. The borrowed legs feel like jelly, but they’re coming back with proper feeling.

 

“So, something else then?” Yifan forces a smile. “Like, closer to ground for you.”

 

Yifan’s not mocking, but an amusement park isn’t the best place to stay grounded. Most of the rides here are made for exhilaration. Two men like them, are not going to fit well in the children’s rides. Yifan enjoys the adrenaline rush. He didn’t think that he’d have a problem with Lu Han so this is a complication outside of his calculations. Thinking about it Yifan also wonders, that if this goes off as an unsatisfactory date, will Lu Han cancel the deal and leave him for dead?

 

“One second,” Lu Han replies, pulling Yifan to one of the benches.

 

Yifan allows Lu Han to sit down and quell the sickness in his stomach away.

 

“I’ll grab you something to drink,” Yifan offers, though he’s not sure Lu Han can even drink. “Don’t go anywhere okay?”

 

Lu Han nods so he assumes that it is possible. Yifan walks a few steps and then backtracks. He pulls out one of his extra phones and drops it onto Lu Han’s lap. This hasn’t happened before but it’s best to be careful. Even though he’s not too sure how well a phone will work in Lu Han’s hands, they will just have to make do. Or Lu Han can try and charm strangers into helping them. That picture works and is rather clear in Yifan’s mind.

 

“Just in case you _do_ go somewhere.”

 

Lu Han picks it up and pokes at it, not looking as Yifan goes off on his own. He’s always been a little interested in the development of mobile phones. They were bricks at first and now they’re supposedly ‘smart’. Lu Han plays with the screen, jabbing at it with his fingers and then smiling in delight when the apps pop up with a flash of colour. Then he settles on the so called camera application and messes around in curiosity. That’s the only one he sticks to once he figures that he can see and capture himself in it. Zitao has taught him well.

 

“Having fun?” Yifan questions, tone filled with teasing intentions. He presses the cold drink to Lu Han’s cheek, but there’s no response to the cold. There’s truth in his inability to feel the weather. “What are you doing?”

 

Lu Han laughs and pulls Yifan forward, “Smile!”

 

He snaps a photo and then bursts out laughing, upon seeing Yifan’s mouth wide open and face blurry. That’s good enough.

 

“What—”

 

Lu Han’s eyes twinkle, “A ‘selfie’!”

 

Yifan frowns and then takes the phone out of Lu Han’s hand. He takes a look, scrutinising the shot. Yifan ends up frowning at the awkward angle and the blurry finish. The deer needs practice. Yifan clicks his tongue and goes back to the camera application. Lu Han whines in protest, but Yifan slips an arm around his waist and stills him. He pulls Lu Han as close as he can get and then rests his cheek against Lu Han’s head.

 

“Let’s try it again,” Yifan suggests. He doesn’t make a comment on Lu Han’s short arms holds the phone above them. “And this time, smile, okay?”

 

_Fin._


End file.
